


Honor thy vows

by Cloudyrai_n



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Established Relationship, Female Harry Potter, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudyrai_n/pseuds/Cloudyrai_n
Summary: Tomarry drabbles.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Implied child abuse, fluff and angst, established relationship. Up to reader interpretation whether or not it is magic or muggle au.

  1. [Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830/chapters/48722042#workskin) (Fluff and angst, implied/referenced child abuse and domestic abuse and established relationship)
  2. [Bitter lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830/chapters/48731225#workskin) (Angst, arguing and swearing)
  3. [Shining](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830/chapters/48735209#workskin) (Affairs, infidelity, Female Harry Potter and implied/referenced Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy)
  4. [liar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830/chapters/50346911) (breaks-ups and implied/referenced infidelity)
  5. [oblivious](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526830/chapters/51851584) (friends with benefits, angst and fluff)

**Please note that not all the excerpts/snippets were beta read. **


	2. Chapter 2

The lilies and reeds from the garden swayed and danced against the oppressive wind, some of the more frayed ones losing petals.

Tom watched with a rare, gentle smile on his face clutching his morning robes around his waist and looking at their beloved yard. His breath caught as a pink petal wound its way towards him, he reached out his hand and watched as the petal teased the air. Flitting away, flitting closer towards him, and finally landing in a graceful heap on his palm; just above his scar.

He brought the petal to his face, a curious glint in his eyes and kissed it. He remembered a long lost memory of his mother and him tending to their little garden, shearing the weeds and watering the flowers.

His mother used to pick the most beautiful flower in the garden and sit close to him, her head resting on his.

_ “Your father is a kind and loving man, his coarse and harsh words wound mine and your heart, but I know he truly loves us. I know he does.” _

He clenched the petal in his hand as the scar on his palm itched. He could feel the petal in his hand being crushed, the force and sweat of his tightened fists not helping.

_ “How do you know, mummy?” _

His breathing quickened as his mind grasped thin and broken straws, waves crashing and churning inside his head as he remembered the dreaded night. He grit his teeth and tried calming the turbulent sea inside him and he resorted to memories until it came to full stop on green eyes, raven hair and a blinding smile.

His breathing slowed as he relaxed his hands, the petals crushed and ruined.

_ “The beautiful flowers will tell you, Tom. Look at the petals, he loves you, he loves you not, helovesyou, helovesyounot.” _

He looked forlornly at the crushed petals on his palms and shook his head, blowing it away to the windy air. The petals once again teasing him with the winds dance.

Their bedroom door creaked and he looked away from the dancing leaves.His darling husband was awake and smiling at him from the door.

“Good morning, love.” His beloved’s hoarse voice echoes through their living room. He smiled and opened his arm, a silent invitation. His husband accepts it with eager anticipation, energy and fondness; the raven haired boy’s face buried in his neck.

He wraps his arms tight around his husband, the sound of his mother’s haunting voice echoing in his head.

_ “He loves you.” _

“I love you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Harry looked like a wounded animal, snarling with unshed tears in his emerald green eyes.

His had words stun Tom and he reeled back as if burned. _Everything _he had ever done, he’d done for her. He was trying to keep the raven haired man safe, and nowhere was safer than in his clutches.

Harry looked up at him, his left eye twitching in restrained fury. “And stay under your thumb, relying on _you? _Don’t lie to yourself, Tom. You want to lock me up, keep me for yourself That’s how much of a selfish bastard you are.”

Not able to think straight, Tom grabbed Harry's arm and hauled him close. “And you think what you’re doing now is any better? Leaching of Draco’s money like a common_whor—”_

_“Don’t. _Don’t you dare finish that sentence. Tom, I swear you’ll regret it.” He felt the sharpness of a knife on his ribs.

Unable to help it, he laughed. “What are you going to do,_ Harry _? Stab me in front of hundreds of people inside this ballroom? You’d never make it.” He proved his point by leaning against the knife, his suit slightly tearing.

Harry's face stretched into a bitter smile. “I knew it. You’ve haven’t changed.” He turned her back towards him, grabbing her purse. “It was a mistake coming here, Tom. I’m sorry.”

He clenched his fist, “Fine, leave me. I don’t need you. I haven’t needed you in years, and I certainly don’t need you now.”

The lie tasted sour in his mouth and he wondered, is this what his Harry had felt?


	4. Shining

The moon shone from the upstairs windows in Tom’s penthouse, his pale alabaster skin gleaming in sweat and evidence of him and hers recent promiscuous proclivities. His hair clung to his sweaty forehead as he struggled to steady his breathing.

She had left him,again. Without so much as a few parting words.  _ Rude _ .

He understood,of course, he too, had responsibilities and obligations. But his other conquests had always stayed for tea afterwards.  _ She  _ would barely glance at him after they had their fun. He could practically smell the guilt and shame she felt every time they fucked. 

He rolled his eyes, sighing forlornly. Then why did she keep coming back? It’s not as if he was forcing her to kiss him and touch him. She did that out of her own free will; enthusiastically, if he remembered correctly.

He would normally never bed a married woman, but in Harriet Malfoy’s case, he made an exception. She was an exquisite woman with refined tastes, and a fiery, stubborn attitude. She had wit, intelligence and the natural charisma to draw the attention of each and every person in a room. 

She was perfect.

But  _ of course _ , a perfect woman like her wouldn’t be on the market. And  _ of course _ , she would be married to Draco—fucking—Malfoy. 

As he learned the information that she was in fact,  _ married.  _ He was supposed to back down, to retract his wandering eyes and not-quite waning interest from her.

But as he caught her emerald-green eyes eyeing him from a distance, discreetly surveying him with a wise countenance and a wry smile, he realized one thing:

She was going to truly and utterly wreck him; she was going to eat him alive, and he was going to enjoy very bloody second of it.

  
  
  



	5. infid

he entrance to their apartment slammed open loudly, the back of the vintage nineteen-forties, art deco door hitting the wall with a capricious creak. 

In a short few hours ago, it had been their house, now it was an empty hollow shell of memories and forsaken happiness.

Harry cut the steak on his plate with a smile on his face, not a joyous or vengeful smile, but an empty one. The overpowering pain in his chest had mellowed down, but it was still there. The pain, the  _ wound _ was still so fresh, so tender that he feared it would never heal.

Footsteps rang from the living room, the rustle of a coat and a clink of his boyfriend's car keys. 

_ Ex. Ex-boyfriend,  _ he reminded himself. 

He kept eating still, undeterred and all too numb to actually taste the food or feel his feelings. He'd feel them later when he was out of the house and in Ron and Hermione's arms.  _ Then  _ he would sob and cry, not here, not in front of  _ him.  _ He'd have enough humiliation from their farce of a relationship. Harry didn't need more.

"Harry, I thought I told you not to wait up on me!" 

Harry met the eyes he loved so dearly and smiled, still chewing the steak and potatoes he had cooked for them both. Looking at Tom right now, Harry wondered why he never noticed the small things from the very beginning. How the man's smile stretched too wide or how his eyes shifted whenever he glanced at Harry for a mere second. Another blow at his pride for not recognizing the signs too early.

He swallowed thickly and raised the napkin from his lap, patting it gently on his lips. He felt like vomiting just looking at Tom. How he had  _ trusted and loved,  _ all for fucking nothing.

He steeled himself once more, the smile on his face hurting his jaw. It was time to finish this.  _ Once and for all.  _

"Tom, we have to talk." Harry gestured at the empty chair across the brown table; a safe distance away without making things awkward and painful. Proximity was the last thing he needed. "Take a seat."

Tom raised an eyebrow at him but complied nonetheless. They always sat close together, they liked it that way. Or at least the green-eyed man did, it was hard to believe what was true when it came to the enigma that was Tom Riddle.

Harry bit his lip, unsure of how to proceed. It felt as if a balloon had suddenly inflated in his chest, blocking his train of thought and preventing his mouth from forming anything mildly coherent. His mouth opened and closed, heart beating loudly in his ears, he took a deep breath and braced himself grimacing like a child who ate a slice of lemon.

He looked up to see brown eyes, staring at him with an intensity that would’ve rendered a lesser man weak in the knees and sputtering apologies. Harry gulped, and opted for a forced smile that barely stretched his lips.

“I can’t do this anymore, Tom.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny's in love, Tom's scheming and Harry grieves on what is already lost.

Harry closed his eyes in comfortable relaxation as Tom read to him from his muggle book. He had caught a glimpse of it a bit a while ago; it was about muggle scientist. That was all he knew about the book; he hadn't meant to not pay attention. It was just so effortless with the the the long fingers carding through his hair with practiced ease.

It was just too easy. Much too easy to fall into some sort of trance when Harry listened to the deep tones reverberating from tom's chest.

It felt natural to be like this. Enclosed in Tom's arms, legs entwined and head in his lover's chest.

It was times like these that reminded him why it was all so worth it.

"_...Is a sad story related by his sister. When she was eight years old, their mother, who was very musical, got her to practice the piano. It was a very -- Harry, dearest? Are you still listening?_"

Unbidden, a small dopey smile crept up in Harry's face as he cracked an eye to peer at the incredulous dark lord.

"And what would you say if I told you, " He nosed over Tom's neck in naked affection. "That I slept from sheer boredom."

Hardy looked up from his lashes in a coy way, still smiling. "It wasn't exactly a refreshing topic, was it?"

Tom caught on and smiled a small smile he always reserved for Harry, "Wasn't it? I thought that his Sigmund's biography to be _very_ refreshing. "

Harry wrinkled his nose, blowing him a raspberry and disentangling from his spot at Tom's chest. "Liar."

Tom let him go, his hands loosening on their hold from Harry's waist with disappointment and reluctance.

he smile on his face, however, widened at Harry's statement. "It'll be the day, the _Great Harry Potter, muggle lover and loving husband to his doting wife_ finds muggle history to be the bore of the century. " "Oh, " Tom continued, an exaggerated expression of disbelief on his face. "however, ever shall we cope with this new development?"

Harry bit his lip throughout the man's dramatic tirade, an unimpressed tilt on his brow.

"Keep at it, Riddle. Who knows, maybe the Prophet will hire you to be Skeeter's assistant. " Harry walked towards the kitchen sink, opening the cabinet above it to get the loaf of bread and mayo. He didn't even bother with the tomato, taking the slice of bread and spreading mayo haphazardly on it. He turned towards Tom, who looked even more amused at him, making a sandwich.

Which was ridiculous, really. Who didn't want a sandwich after dozing off for 3 hours in the afternoon, not having eaten lunch at noon? Harry could only think of two creatures: Goblins and Tom Riddle.

Before he could take a bite of his substandard homemade sandwich (Sirius would be disappointed), Harry paused, looking past the fringe of unruly hair, almost covering his eyes. He cocked his head at Tom, remembering the second part of his dramatics.

"What do you mean 'loving husband to his doting wife'? Harry took a bite, chewing deliberately all the while narrowing his eyes at the man sitting opposite him.

Tom chuckled at him, the sound a bit strained genuine all the same. Harry didn't get the joke at all. Last time he checked, he wasn't married. He wasn't like Sirius, who accidentally got married at Las Vegas. Unless his rule to have never to drink had miraculously changed overnight. He didn't think so. Confident with this, he echoed the sentiment to Tom.

In response, Tom threw his head back, laughing and wiping fake tears from his eyes. "You really have no clue, do you?" Suddenly standing up, Ton walked towards one of the cabinets near the sofa they had lounged in and opened the first and highest cabinet with a pull. Glancing towards Harry once more with an unreadable expression, he procured a piece of what looked like...newspaper and promptly threw it in Harry's direction with a short 'catch!'.

Instincts flaring, he shoved the remainder of the half-eaten sandwich inside his mouth and caught the newspaper with his left arm.

What immediately caught his notice was his face, smiling and waving to the crowds and above it, a headline saying 'HARRY POTTER ENGAGED AT LAST?'.

_"Let's start with your name, please."_

_"Ginevra Weasley"_

_..._

_......._

_..........._

_................_

So on, and on and on the article went. A Harry read, the urge to throw up the sandwich he had just finished eating grew within the second. He felt sick. Ginny would never have done this. He refused to believe that she gave this interview; it just wasn't her. They had been fine; they had moved on, they were well-adjusted adults that--

"Before you start defending Ginevra," Tom interrupted with an amused lift on his lips. " might I remind you that she's been infatuated with you since Hogwarts. You pursuing her in seventh year, only amplified that."

Harry's face paled. Quickly, he summoned his wand silently and pointed it on his bare skin. Immediately, warm clothes engulfed his body and he sighed in relief. He made his way to the grand fireplace and took a handful of floo powder, and throwing it. The fire turned green. He was about to jump in when Tom's voice echoed from across the room.

"Where are you going?" If Harry had been one of those optimistic folks he might've thought Tom was hurt by him leaving, but he knew better. Tom'd find another man by the end of the day, it was just in his nature. And while Harry usually minded sharing, he found that he was okay with sharing him, Tom. He wasn't the sort you could own and love, he was the sort you rolled around the bed with. He was simply put, too dangerous.

Taking one last look before jumping unto the fireplace he answered Tom's question with something, he hoped resembled a smile.

"Home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> our green-eyed boy's an oblivious heartbreaker smh
> 
> also, title change yeeeeyyyy

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read - will post warnings regarding next drabbles. 
> 
> 🌹


End file.
